


Two Places At the Same Time

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Hannibal is obsessive about Will, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal wants to be inside Will's body and inside his mind all at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Places At the Same Time

Hannibal couldn't hold back a gasp as he thrust inside Will again; he'd known that the boy would be tight, but he hadn't expected this exquisite heat, this feeling of being held in a velvet vise. The intense sensations were almost too much to bear.

Will had been a virgin before tonight; he should have expected that his body would be more resistant than most. But he hadn't thought about that in his eagerness to take Will, to have him.

All he'd been able to think of for weeks was how to seduce Will Graham into his bed -- and he had finally done it. The aftermath of that seduction had been more pleasurable than he could ever have imagined. This was pure, unadulterated bliss.

It felt too good to be true, yet it was happening.

Will's surrender had been inevitable -- Hannibal was sure of that. If the young man hadn't wanted him, then he would still be trying to seduce Will; he had a strength within him that Hannibal had never encountered before. He could be terribly stubborn.

But he wasn't being stubborn now; he was writhing under Hannibal; moaning and whimpering, begging for more. This was the wanton, abandoned Will had always been sure lay under the surface, the Will that he had longed to uncover.

Ah yes, this Will enraptured him. He wanted this to go on forever, this unbelievable pleasure, this feeling of being one with the man he had wanted ever since their first meeting. This was the Will he wanted to see every day, and to have in his bed every night.

This Will was intoxicating, enthralling. He had no doubt that he could happily spend the rest of his life with this man, coaxing Will to let the darkness envelop him.

He wanted to spill his own darkness into Will, to take him over.

Hannibal clenched his teeth, holding back a groan. That would come later; this first time, he was trying to concentrate on giving Will as much pleasure as he could. He had to make sure that the young man would come back for more; he had to capture Will completely.

He was sure that he'd managed to do that; Will seemed to be enjoying himself immensely. Hannibal knew that there had to be some pain mixed with the pleasure, but somehow, he was sure that Will had the capacity to deal with that.

In fact, he was convinced that pain was something Will Graham wouldn't turn away from, especially when it was given in this form.

Will had an incredible capacity for taking whatever was thrown his way, be it pleasure or pain; maybe it was his empathy that allowed him to accept everything, and to turn it into whatever would be most beneficial for him. It was a rare gift.

And it was one of the reasons why Hannibal found him so fascinating. Really, Will was the perfect partner for him, given that capacity to absorb whatever was given to him. He would be much more receptive to what Hannibal wanted to do to him than most people would.

They could have a long and fulfilling relationship.

Tonight was only the first night of their time together, Hannibal told himself, thrusting his hips forward again and hearing Will's soft moan. Only the first night that he would enjoy the pleasures of Will's body, and enjoy giving both pleasure and pain to his receptive partner.

Will's hips rose to meet his; Hannibal marveled at how well the young man had adjusted to a situation that had to be completely foreign to him. Will was giving as much as he was taking now; he would be a most superlative bed partner once he was more experienced.

He was really a marvelous lover even at this stage of the game, even with his inexperience. Will was truly the perfect one for him.

They were meant to be together. Hannibal didn't doubt that for a moment. There had been something that had drawn him to Will from the first, an intelligence in those blue eyes, a connection that went far beyond mere attraction, even far beyond the empathy that Will possessed.

Whatever was between them, he couldn't put a name to it. But it was something that went beyond the physical, beyond the emotional, beyond the bounds of anything that was understand or could be put into words. It was primal, coming from the very core of them both.

It was a connection that existed on a different plane, in a different realm.

Hannibal didn't want to put a name to it, not yet. He didn't need a name for what existed between himself and Will. He only had to know that it was there, and that it would grow stronger with each time they were together like this.

Looking down at Will, he had the sudden urge to invade the young man's mind as well as his body, to know exactly what Will was thinking, to have try to put his feelings of the moment into words, not matter how hard that might be for him to do.

He _had_ to know what Will was feeling, had to know what he thought of this, what the experience was like for him. 

Was he as fulfilled by this as Hannibal was? Did the pleasure override the pain? Hannibal was sure that it did, but there was that little part of him that wanted the assurance, that wanted to know he was pleasing Will. He'd never felt that way about any other sexual partner.

It amazed him that this young man could affect him so deeply that he actually _cared_ about how Will was feeling. He had never really cared what he had made anyone else feel before; his sexual encounters had always been all about his own release.

But this time was different. This was a new experience for him, as well.

He didn't know why it was so important to him that Will should be satisfied with his first sexual experience, but it was. Maybe, just maybe, there was some caring involved in this. That was a new sensation for Hannibal, one that he found quite novel.

He wanted to explore that sensation, to ride it out, to let it grow within him. Strangely enough, he found that he _liked_ the idea of caring for Will.

Hannibal wanted to be two places at the same time -- inside Will's body, and inside his mind as well. He wanted to look deeply into those blue eyes and know that they were connecting on a level that was far above the physical, on a higher plane than any they had known before.

When Will opened his eyes and stared directly into Hannibal's face, it was as though time stood still. His mind whirled; his brain refused to work properly for a few seconds. It seemed as though his wish had come true, and was staring him right in the face.

Will's mind seemed to be completely open to him; he could swear that he was looking inside those inner workings, seeing the beautiful complexity of how Will thought and felt at the same time that he was feeling the wonderful sensations of being inside Will's body.

There had never been an intimacy greater than this; not for him. It was as if he was opening himself up to the world of physical and mental pleasure for the first time.

And what was more, he was sharing that pleasure with Will.

If Hannibal hadn't already been convinced that he and Will were perfect for each other, that this young man was the partner he'd searched for all of his life, then he was now. There was no one else he would want to share this moment with, no one else deserving of it.

Will Graham was his, and he was Will's. They belonged to each other, bodies and souls. Locked together in a single moment, their minds touched; he was indeed in two places at the same time, both thrusting into Will physical, and inside his mind in a more abstract way.

There was nowhere else that he wanted to be, no one else who he wanted to be with .Will was the ultimate in pleasure for him, the perfect partner, the perfect mate.

He had found the place where he belonged, the place that he had always searched for in his mind, in his dreams, in his imaginings. He had never thought that he would find that place within one single person, but then, life had a way of surprising him at times.

That thought pushed him over the edge; with one last thrust, he released into Will, groaning out the other man's name as he did so. He had made Will his, irrevocably, in every way. There was no escape for the young man now; he was firmly caught in Hannibal's web.

Tonight was only the first of many, Hannibal thought as he thrust into Will again, determined to bring the young man to the peak of pleasure.

With a soft cry, Will let himself go, his body spasming with the force of his climax.

Hannibal smiled down at him, feeling completely sated. This was all that he wanted from the world, all that he needed. With Will in his arms, there was nothing else that mattered. And here was where Will would be, every night that Hannibal wanted him here.

He would continue to delve into Will's mind, as well as into his body. He would be two places at the same time whenever they were joined; he would dismantle Will, take him apart, then slowly and carefully put him back together in the image that Hannibal wanted to make of him.

Will would be his. Completely his, in a way that no one else had ever been or would ever be. Will would be his creation, his design. The very thought made him dizzy with desire; he already wanted to take Will again, to make sure that the young man fully belonged to him.

But that would have to wait until later. They both needed a bit of a cooling-off period, after all. He would be patient and wait -- but not for very long.

His mind was already eager for their next encounter; his body would soon follow suit.


End file.
